The Dreadful End
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: Awakening from a coma, Sheriff Mario "Jumpman" Mario rises into a new world filled with the post-apocalyptic remnants of man. The kingdoms of the world have fallen prey to a mutated virus, one that brings back its dead. Now filled with the walking dead, Mario must secure the safety of himself and his loved ones in this terrifying, broken world. The Walking Dead w/Mario Characters.
1. Days Gone By

**The Dreadful End**

_A Mario AU Fanfiction_

By Shibuya Nobody

Chapter One: Days Gone By

Since the days of his castle-diving, princess-rescuing, and koopa-trouncing adventures, Mario "Jumpman" Mario didn't really know what to do with himself. He was getting older, and he had yet to have a family of his own. After receiving the Congressional Mushroom Kingdom Medal of Honor for all the service he had done, finally vanquishing the threat known as King Bowser Koopa upon the princess's thirty-seventh kidnapping, Mario settled down. However, as the days went by, he grew restless. Adventure and action had been a part of him since his humble beginnings in the Mushroom Kingdom. So, with some advice from the princess herself, he joined the Mushroom Kingdom Police Department.

He had been on the squad for five years now. At the age of forty, Mario wasn't getting any faster, but his courageous heart still shone with that sense of adventure he always carried. While he mostly handled speeding cars and young Toads loitering about the shopping district, now and again, he had to deal with some serious stuff. At the outset of it all, he had instantly been given the title of Sheriff Mario, due to his Medal of Honor and his overall status in the kingdom as a hero. However, the guys on the squad treated him just like any other blueblood.

On this particular morning, Sheriff Mario and his partner Wario sat in their patrol car outside a coffee shop. Out of the blue, they received a dispatch.

"Copy Sheriff Mario, we've got a 409 at the Shroom Bridge Shopping District," the dispatch buzzed. Grabbing his microphone, nearly knocking Wario's coffee out of the way, he hurriedly spoke into it.

"Copy that, heading out now," Mario said with a solid tone. He exchanged a look with Wario.

"Been a long time since we've had an armed robbery," Wario murmured, pondering the thought while scratching his double chin. "Better get ready. Sometimes these fellas ain't afraid ta shoot."

Running a finger through his finely combed mustache, Mario simply nodded. Turning the ignition, he peeled out of the parking lot they were in. Blazing down the Royal Raceway Interstate, he and Wario soon pulled up on the Shroom Bridge. In front of them, they could see the lights of other police cars. The chase had already begun.

Grabbing his mic, Mario barked out an order to the cars ahead.

"This is Sheriff Mario speaking," he began, "proceed with caution. I want two cars on his sides, and can I get position on the deploy brigade?"

"Deploy brigade readying the speed trap near the Shroom Bridge Outskirts, copy," a car ahead spoke over the mic.

"Roger that," Mario cried with a picaresque grunt. Flooring the car, he and Wario zoomed across the bridge, pedestrian cars swerving out of the law's way. Mario could clearly see the cop cars ahead, giving chase to a blue van.

"Easy now," Wario said, eyeing the car. "Don't want these punks to give us the slip."

"I've got it," Mario growled, sometimes off-put by his partner's advice. While Wario was a senior office by many years, he was still one rank under Mario. Sometimes the portly officer forgot his place.

Ahead, the blue van was going as fast as it could. Sirens wailed as the chase convoy exited the bridge. This behavior carried on for some time. The cop cars kept a steady distance behind the van as they neared the deploy bridgade's trap on the outskirts of the bridge.

The blue van had no idea what lay ahead. Without warning, its tires ran over the spiky barrier laying across the ground. With a tremendous pop, the front wheels exploded. Launching into the air, the blue van rolled over several times, careening into the tall grassy field on the side of the interstate. The deafening cacophony of crunching metal could be heard all around.

Screeching to a halt, the cop cars stopped. The officers quickly exited their vehicles, taking positions behind the metal structure with shotguns and rifles aimed and loaded. Safety's off, they all pointed their sights at the blue van in case anything dangerous were to happen.

Nothing happened. The still morning air wafted across the lazy meadow. The blue van was merely a pile of steel rubbish now. Smoke billowed from the overturned hood of the car. All the while, Mario and his men kept their guns aimed.

It was good they had. A minute later, two adult Toads emerged from the car. One carried a semi-automatic pistol, while the other was manning a sawed-off shotgun. The one with the shotgun fired first, simply praying to hit someone.

"Return fire!" Mario ordered, engaging his men. Wario took the shot, cutting down the one with the shotgun in no time. However, while the one with the shotgun stole the show, the Toad holding the pistol had snuck around the car and pointed his sights straight at Sheriff Mario. Taking the shot, he caught the senior officer in the side of his chest.

Crying out, Mario hit the pavement. In response, another officer tore a hole in the Toad's eye socket with his rifle, taking him down instantly. Coming to Mario's aid, Wario breathed in a panicked tone.

"Mario!" Wario cried, genuinely concerned. "Dammit!"

Unresponsive at first, it took a moment for Mario to rise.

"Damn thug caught me in the vest," Mario said with a relieved sigh. Rising, he paced over to a completely open view of the meadow. Turning to Wario, he motioned with his hands dramatically.

"You _do not _tell Peach about this, understand me?" Mario questioned with a fierce sense of command behind his words.

"I would never tell…" Wario began to reply, when a shot rang out, intercepting his words. A third Toad had emerged from the car, firing his shotgun straight at the exposed body of Mario. The buckshot entered his side, ripping apart his chest. Wario immediately reacted, raising his rifle and emptying a shell into the Toad's head.

Mario hit the asphalt, unable to form words. Twitching uncontrollably, he moaned in pain. A large chunk of his flesh had been torn out, a crimson river of blood pooling around his body. Unable to control his movements, Mario seized about the street.

Grabbing his mic, Wario fervently screamed into it.

"Officer down!" He shrieked. "Officer down!"

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur. Mario could hear the dull staccato beat of the heart monitor beside him, but he didn't know it was a heart monitor. The walls were glaring white. Someone stood over him. It appeared to be Wario.<p>

"Hey man," Wario began, his voice cracking with emotion. "I…uh, shit brother. If you can hear me, just know we're all here for you. I think about that damned thug every day. I should've seen him sooner…gosh."

He hefted a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh yeah. These are from everyone at the squad. Hang in there buddy."

Mario tried to form words. His lips wavered. Finally, he was able to croak out a single word.

"W-Wario?" Mario asked, looking around the room. Straining, he feebly turned his head to look at the bedside table. His eyes widened as best as they could.

The flowers were dead.

With a groan, Mario was barely able to raise his head. Looking around the room, he wearily tried to assess the situation as best he could. The white walls were dirty. The monitors and screens were dead. He realized he must be in some sort of hospital room…but why?

Trying to stand, his attempt was in vain. Crashing to the floor, he winced in shock as the cords ripped away from his arms. Doing the rest of the job himself, he was finally able to remove all the hospital precautions. Writing on the floor, he could barely think or speak.

"W-Wario!?"

No one answered. Craning his neck, Mario could see the clock on the wall. The hands weren't moving.

He lay there for some time. Regaining his strength over an unidentifiable amount of time, he finally attempted to stand up. It was difficult, but the hero managed to bring his legs to a shaky stand. His hospital gown loosely covered his body, the back barely tied up.

Wario had just brought the flowers, Mario thought to himself. He had just seen his partner a few moments ago. It all seemed so recent. Thinking about everything with an intense flash of recollection, the officer groaned.

He remembered now…he had been shot. He must've been in some sort of medicine induced coma. That would explain his recent memories, despite the dead flowers on the bedside stand. Rubbing his forehead with a tired moan, he surveyed the room.

It looked unkempt. No one had been here in some time. Wondering why he had been abandoned…why there was no one around, he wearily shuffled into the hall. Looking about the hall with an expression of fear, he considered turning back inside his room.

The hall was littered with stretchers and papers. The lights fixtures were flashing or broken completely. Cords hung from the ceiling, drywall punched out of the walls. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the hospital. Assuming he must be in some sort of ghoulish nightmare, Mario shuffled forward.

Lumbering down the hall, the officer came to a corner. Dragging his feet around the bend, his eyes alighted on a grisly sight. In the middle of the hall was a torso. Oozing with cerise stains of blood and guts, the torso looked rotten and old. Fighting the urge to gag, Mario tucked his head into his chin. Turning around as quickly as he could, he made to hobble along the other way.

He picked up his pace as best he could. Shambling down the extensive hallway took a lot of his energy. He had just woken up, and was now clearly straining his body. Reaching the opposite corner, he whispered a soft prayer, hoping nothing lay beyond this corner that was as macabre as the previous one.

His prayers were answered. Nothing was down this hallway except two large metal doors at the end. Painted a sheer shade of slate, the doors had a message in black paint inscribed upon their surface.

_**Keep Out. Dead Inside.**_

D-dead inside? What the hell…what could that even mean? Taking a tentative step towards the door, holding his bandaged side as he winced in pain, Sheriff Mario approached the door.

As he neared it, the door began to shake. Frozen in fear, he could only watch now as the dull throbbing of the doors began to increase in frequency and force. At first, it just seemed as if they were shaking slightly from loose hinges, but now he could tell someone was pushing up against them.

Then the fingers slid through. Fingers with skin pigments as grey as the withered tombstones of a cemetery. Covered in cracked skin and blood, the fingers wedged their way between the doors, pounding against the chain that had been wrapped around the handles. That wasn't the worst part. The fingers were accompanied by dull, hungry moans from within.

Mario could no longer look at the doors. Swiftly turning right, pain blazed up the side of his injury. Grimacing in pain, he trundled forth towards another set of doors, light pouring through the small slit of an opening between them. Heaving them open, nearly toppling down the stairs, the sight on the other side petrified him.

For as far as his eyes could see, the back parking lot of the hospital was coated in the wrapped-up remains of dead bodies. The clotted surfaces of rotting heads poked out of the stained linens. Ropes bound the corpses. For neat, organized stretches of space, bodies filled the volume of the lot. The acrid stench of rotted flesh hit Mario's nostrils in no time, sending the bile in his throat up through his trachea. Forcing down the feeling to gag, he began the haunting walk.

Bare feet sliding against the rough texture of the gravel, Mario's eyes shakily settled upon each cadaver as he meagerly walked past. The uneasy feeling of fear settled down upon him. It seemed like he walked for an eternity. Military trucks with their beds down were filled with wrapped-up bodies as well. A humongous tank was parked outside the hospital. W-why...why was the military here?

Finally, after an endless sea of bodies, Mario made it to the back exit of the hospital. It emptied into a neighborhood, one close to his own. He knew where he was now, the familiar settings of the county overwhelming him. Dream or not, Mario had to make it to Peach's Castle. The princess, aside from being a monarch and respected figure, was his closest friend and bride to be. Despite his status as an officer, Mario and Peach had recently confessed their love for one another…or so he vaguely remembered.

He had to find her.

Shuffling out of the exit, his feet now bloody from dragging against the pebbled road, he made in the direction of the castle. It would take at least thirty minutes to get there on foot from this neighborhood. Lumbering down the sidewalk, he came to another corner. Mario was really starting to dislike corners.

However, he took the risk. He did not care what lay around the corner this time. Only the princess was on his mind. All those bodies…what if one of them had been her?

Making it down the street, he breathed heavily. He would need a faster mode of transportation. His lungs were swelling with exhaustion. He was going to collapse from fatigue if he didn't find another way. Coming upon the neighborhood park, he found a bike laying on the side of the road.

Picking it up, he made to get on it when he heard a low growl. Turning his head slightly, his eyes widened in fear upon seeing the source of the snarl. It was only half a body. It was decayed beyond belief, bones brown with age. However, the head was still intact, the jaw broken and oozing with a gory mess of dangling muscle. Dragging itself across the grass, the hollow eyes of the creature found Mario.

It made the most horrifying sound the sheriff had ever heard. A hungry growl. It looked at Mario like a meal. Dragging itself towards the man with the pace of a slug, it reached out with its one intact arm, completely devoid of flesh and muscle.

Mario had no words for what he saw. He took one look at the…thing, and hopped on the bike. Positioning his feet on the pedals, he kicked forward. Pedaling as fast as he could, he tore down the street, eyes clouded with misery and a million questions as he escaped the terrifying image he had just witnessed.

Thoughts burning through his mind, he set his gaze on the sightless castle he knew lay across the bridge. He just had to get out of this neighborhood. Swinging around a corner, he collided with a standing figure. Falling off the bike, he skidded across the street. Looking up, he witnessed a more mobile creature.

It opened its mouth, moaning with starvation. Lunging out towards the officer as best it could, the human-looking nightmare tried to grapple for Mario. Standing up, he was forced to abandon his bike. Legs injured from the fall, he hobbled about the street hopelessly. A trickle of blood ran down his lips, his eyes sunken and worn.

He looked terrifying for a human.

Unsure of what to do, he just kept walking forward, until a sharp pain shot up the back of his head. Moaning in a soft murmur of pain, he hit the ground.

"I got one dad!" A young voice chirped, full of enthusiasm. The sound of heavy footsteps rushed over to Mario.

"Son!" An elderly voice barked. "That's no walker…come on, help him up! This is a human!"

That was the last thing Mario heard before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Waking up in a dimly light room, Mario groaned with pain upon awaking yet again. The back of his head throbbed like mad. He had an enormous headache. Beside him, he heard that same young voice cry out.<p>

"Dad! He's awake!"

Mario heard footsteps enter the room. A shadow fell over. It seemed to be some sort of bushy-mustached Koopa holding a candle.

"You awake?" The Koopa asked.

Mario made tiny grunts of acknowledgment. His body was incredibly weak. It was a miracle he was alive.

"What's your wound?" The Koopa demanded of him.

"W-what?" Mario asked, unsure of the question.

"What. Is. Your. Wound?" The Koopa asked, emphasizing each and every word with the utmost importance.

"M-my wound?" Mario questioned again, not giving the man an answer.

"Were you bit?" He asked.

"Bit? N-no…gunshot. I…I was shot," Mario feebly replied.

The fatherly Koopa let out a sigh of relief. He spoke once more.

"I figured so, given the bandage and the hospital gown." He then removed a knife from his pocket, switching open the blade. Mario's eyes glowed with a burst of fear. In one quick movement, the Koopa cut the bonds restraining Mario. Mario had been so tired and wracked with pain that he could not even feel the bonds. He barely noticed the cut ropes.

"Were you in some sort of coma? It looks like you left the hospital just today," the Koopa surmised, doing all of the talking. Meanwhile, what Mario assumed to be his son stood off to the side.

"I…I woke up today," Mario answered, telling the truth. He had no reason to lie to this man. He remembered the bloody torso, the pounding doors, the sea of bodies, the half-mangled corpse, and the frightening man in the street. He needed some answers…soon.

"Do you know anything?" The Koopa asked of him. "Do you know what has happened within the last three months?"

Mario shook his head wearily.

"Son of a bitch," the Koopa thought aloud, covering his mouth quickly. It was evident he was chiding himself for cursing in front of his son. Despite this precarious situation, he was still attempting to be a good father for the boy.

After a moment, his eyes widened.

"Good Lord," he said, recognizing Mario at last. "Y-you're Mario! Oh man…I thought you were dead."

"W-what?" Mario asked. He then remembered his celebrity status within the Mushroom Kingdom. His name had become a household word.

It was then, in the dim light, that Mario recognized his cautious host.

"K-Koopley?"

* * *

><p>Untied and with his senses oriented, Mario rose from the bed. Koopley had instructed Mario to come into the dining room after he had put on some fresh clothes. The older Koopa had some that fit Mario in the back. Sliding into some jeans and a fresh white shirt, the sheriff frowned. His custom red sheriff's hat was nowhere in sight. It must still be at the old station…<p>

Stepping into the dining room, Mario nodded at Koopley and his soon. He instantly recognized the young koopa as Koops. He had been of great assistance to Mario during his quest for the Crystal Stars. That had been one of the more difficult instances of Peach's kidnappings. Mario had a picture of himself and all of his allies during that quest in his humble house in the neighborhood over.

"Sit," Koopley instructed, patting his hand on a wooden chair in the dining room. The only source of light was that of the faintly burning candles. Koopley had a fork stuck in a can of pork and beans. Koops was eating the same thing. A steaming copy of an identical can sat in front of Mario's place at the table. Sitting down, he shifted his gaze between Koops and Koopley.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," Koopley said with mirth, a small laugh shaking the house. It seemed like Koopley had not laughed in some time.

Koops smiled awkwardly at Mario, typical of his demeanor.

"Koops," Koopley said, turning to his son. "Do you want to go to the other room?"

"No, I can handle it," Koops answered, not meeting his father's eye. With a slight frown, Koopley turned back to Mario.

"I'm about to tell you what's going on out there…what's going on everywhere," he said, correcting himself. His bushy eyebrows moved as he talked. Mario nodded, showing he was listening. It seemed he would finally be getting some answers to what was going on.

"Three months ago," Koopley began with a dour tone, "the Waffle Kingdom incurred a strange new virus. It swept across the plateau like the Bubonic Plague. People were catching it left and right, dying of an intense fever just days after catching the virus."

Mario's eyes widened. He could tell Koopley wasn't lying. His five year stint on the force had trained him to detect a liar, and he could see the genuine quality to Koopley's words.

"After that, terrifying reports came in…," Koopley continued. Koops seemed to be handling the retelling quite well. "The people who had died of the virus…were coming back."

"To life?" Mario asked, gripped with horror.

Koopley nodded solemnly, resuming his speech. "They…reanimated. But they were not themselves. No, their eyes were sunken, their lips curled into snarls. They were hungry…for flesh and blood."

"You mean to tell me that some sort of zombie apocalypse has broken out?" Mario inquired, stunned with disbelief.

"That's exactly what I mean," Koopley said with a grim look. "The plague carried over to the other kingdoms via livestock and tourists, along with merchant ships. Soon, Sarasaland, the Koopa Kingdom, P'illo Island, the Beanbean Kingdom…and even the Mushroom Kingdom. All of them fell to the virus."

Mario listened on. Koops began to quiver slightly, as if he were anticipating the next part of the story.

"Soon, husbands, wives, children…they all became infected with the virus. However, Dr. Kamek, one of the late Bowser's advisers, developed a vaccine. It stopped the effects of the virus from spreading. He was able to administer it to the rest of the nations without worldwide genocide occurring."

"So why isn't everything back to normal?" Mario asked.

"There…is another way the virus spreads," Koopley continued "Bites."

Mario now understood why Koopley had demanded to know his wound.

"The overall populace was too large. The zombies had grown in numbers, and they easily overwhelmed the living with their sheer force in numbers. Handling one alone is easy, but in a pack, they're trouble. Healthy people, once bitten, would turn," Koopley explained.

Koops seemed to be shaking now, his eyes frozen over with anticipation. Mario shuddered.

"So, what now?" Mario asked. "What's happened to the world?"

"It's over," Koopley stated simply, as if he were used to the notion. "The world has ended, Mario. Government, business, economy, health, it's all gone. Swept away with this virus. Now…we simply try to survive."

"That's it?" Mario asked. "It's all over. The whole world as we now it…it's gone?"

Koopley could on nod in pain of the thought.

Mario looked shattered. He gripped the tabled with his bare hands. He steeled himself.

"Then we're gonna survive," Mario swore. "Can they be killed?"

"If you injure its brain, they stay dead," Koopley affirmed, frightening Koops a bit. "One shot, stab, or enough force to the brain, and they're down."

"How many weapons do you have?" Mario inquired.

"Just some shovels and knives," Koopley said with a hopeless laugh. "I've searched most of the neighborhood…can't get too far without a herd picking up your scent."

"They can't see?" Mario questioned, trying to learn as much as he could.

"No," Koopley responded. "They move by scent and sound. Their eyes are worthless."

Nodding, Mario thought for a moment.

"I've got it," he said at last. "There's a storage locker at the old station filled with arms and ammunition. If we can get there, we'll have solid weapons. It's just a few blocks up the street."

"I'm sure it's been looted," Koopley stated. Mario shook his head.

"I doubt it," he replied. "Not many know about it. I'm sure there's a few things left around. It's worth the risk."

While Mario and Koopley hashed out the details of the old station, Koops made his way to the window. Night had fallen over the neighborhood now, and Koops peered out of the peephole his father had constructed to view the sordid streets of the neighborhood. As the black of night settled in over the neighborhood, Koops shook with fear. The zombified bodies of Koopas and Toads took the street. Those were the main species that inhabited the Mushroom Kingdom, so much of the zombie population was made up of those two key species.

"Do you know of the fate of the princess?" Mario asked Koopley.

Koopley shook his head.

"I know they fortified the castle, but the communication services were cut off so quickly…no one really knows what became of our government, or any government, for that matter."

Cursing under his breath, Mario shifted his gaze to Koops. He had gone on an entire journey with the young koopa, but now, Koops seem petrified. Perhaps Mario should be too…

* * *

><p>Koopley had given Mario his bed, opting to sleep on the couch in the living room so he could keep an eye on Koops. Thankful for the gesture, Mario slept restlessly. He tossed and turned, worried for the sake of the princess. She had advisers with her, he was sure, but Mario couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened to her. His thoughts melted away at last, and he drifted off to sleep.<p>

When he awoke, Koopley and Koops were standing over a map in the dining room.

"There you are," Koopley said with a slight chuckle. "It's almost two o'clock in the afternoon."

Mario was shocked, but then it slowly made sense to him. His body had felt like it had been hit by a car, and after receiving all of that awful information…he needed to rest. He felt a bit more rejuvenated now, so he turned to face the father and son.

"Is that a map of the surrounding area?" Mario inquired, skipping good morning altogether.

"We found it in a house down the street a few weeks ago," Koopley answered. "I thought it'd be useful if we ever needed to abandon the house."

"Smart move," Mario said in agreement. "If I take a look at the map, I can tell the safest route to get to the station."

Koopley slid the map in Mario's direction. Taking it in his hands, he then placed it on the table, tracing a route with his finger.

"There," he said finitely, tapping the map with his index finger. "We cut through Magnolia Street, take it down two blocks, turn on Rutgers Avenue, and then we'll be at the station."

Koopley nodded in understanding, turning to Koops.

"I'm not staying here alone," the young koopa said, holding up his hands. With a smile, Mario nodded. Patting his son on the shoulder, Koopley turned to Mario.

"You're the leader now," he advised. "Take us to the station."

With a solemn nod, Mario grabbed a knife from the kitchen that Koopley had provided. Each of them armed, they used the backdoor to sneak out into the street. As Koopley had explained in the night, the walkers were more active during the night. In the day, only a manageable amount roamed the streets. If they were careful, they wouldn't have to engage any of them and could slip out of the neighborhood undetected.

It did not take long to reach Magnolia Street. Carefully making their way down the road, they traversed the sparsely damaged street until coming to Rutgers Avenue. The quick movement made Mario wince. He would need to redress his wounds, but Koopley nor any surrounding areas looked like they would have bandages. He needed to find some soon, or risk infection.

Turning down Rutgers Avenue, Mario could see the station. Behind him, Koops gripped a shovel tensely while Koopley held two carving knives. They made it to the station without having to combat any zombies whatsoever.

Opening the front door, Mario ushered the father and son inside. Locking the door, Mario turned to face the interior. It looked abandoned, but there was no sign of anyone here.

Finding the storage locker was easy. Mario's assumption had been right. It was well-stocked still. Several shotguns, pistols, and rifles decorated the wall. Assault vests, extra ammunition, and holsters were present as well. Mario even rested eyes on his old red sheriff's hat. It had been custom made for him by the princess.

"Looks nice on you," Koopley said with a smile. "Now you look the part."

"I can't believe this," Mario said with a low whistle. "I'd never think the world would get this deep in it."

"None of us did," Koopley replied, chancing a look at his son. Koops was busy watching the door for any threats. Stocking up on weapons, the men laid them out on a table next to sheriff's gun bag. First, Mario directed them to the shower room. A back up tank of water had yet to be used, and it came out steaming hot. For the first time in three months, Mario was able to shower.

The three of them rejoiced. Taking the hot showers felt like a miracle. Lathering up in soap and shampoo, they were able to clean themselves. Koops and Koopley polished their respective shells, clean for the first time in a long while. With that finished, they stuffed the guns in the bag. Mario had fished two walkie-talkies out of the storage locker as well.

Stepping out of the sheriff's office, Mario made to put everything in the back of a cop car. He had checked it, and the ignition turned with ease. The gas was half full. It'd get him to the castle. Before loading up, Koopley turned to Mario.

"I'm sorry," he said with a low murmur, "but we can't come with you to the castle."

"What?" Mario asked. "What else is there for you to do?"

"Well, now that we have weapons," Koopley began, his words finding it hard to form themselves upon his cracked lips. "We're going to go back to Petalburg. In these last five years since we've spoken, with you wrapped up in the police force and everything…well, I found myself a sweetie. Ten years in the belly of Hooktail gave me time to come to grips with my wife's passing. Plus, Koopie Koo lives there too. Koops and I have to see if they're alright. We never heard word from them."

Understanding that Koopley was experiencing the same plight as he, Mario handed him a walkie-talkie.

"Every morning at dawn, turn this to Channel 6. I'll be on. I'll wait for you once I find out what's happened to Princess Peach. You've done so much for me, Koopley," Mario stated with a slight tremble of his lips. He turned his vision to Koops.

"Koops, I remember how brave you were when we rescued your father together all those years ago. Now look at you, you're almost a man. Do as your father says, and stay out of trouble. One day, I'll come back for the both of you," Mario explained, his mustache quivering slightly with emotion. Without Koopley and Koops, he'd probably be dead by now. They had given him the strength to carry out his mission.

"Roger that," Koopley said, joking slightly. He patted Koops on the shoulder.

"Until we meet again, Mario," Koops said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled slightly. It looked like smiling was difficult for the poor Koopa now.

"Channel 6 at dawn," Mario reiterated. Koopley nodded in understanding. Putting the weapons he needed in the passenger's seat, secured tightly within the bag, Mario closed his door. Tipping his hat to Koopley and Koops, he put the car in drive. Slowly turning out of the parking lot of the station, the drove off.

He drove for a few minutes, coming to the park where he found the bike at outside the neighborhood. Stopping the car, he got out, removing the revolver he had placed in his holster. Stepping onto the withered grass of the park, he took a few steps forward. He found what he was searching for. The listless creature, the zombie that was only a torso, arms, and head. It saw Mario. Moaning with hunger, it reached for him. Kneeling down, Mario spoke to it.

"I am so, so sorry this had to happen to you," Mario explained, his regrets sincere. Cocking the gun, he pressed it against the zombie's temple. It simply moaned, too exhausted and deplete of energy to do anything but lay there.

The gunshot reverberated throughout the afternoon sky. Rising, Mario stuffed the gun back inside his holster. He stomped back to the car, got in, and continued along. He drove for some time, the way to the castle being about fifteen minutes from this neighborhood. He crossed the bridge he had given chase to the blue van over, his memories reforming themselves in his mind. He entered the main district of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The castle was in plain sight now. Turning down the royal drive, he maneuvered the car along a corner.

He slammed on the brakes, fear commanding him to do so. His eyes poured over the writhing mass of bodies in front of him. Outside the main gates of the castle, a horde of a hundred zombies roamed the grass.

The sound of the car drew their gaze. Eyes alighting upon Mario, they picked up his scent, even from within the car. They had traded their eyesight for superior senses of hearing and smell.

The mass of zombies approached the car. Mario made to back up, but another pack of walkers were upon him. Outside of the castle, feet from knowing whether or not Peach was alive…he was trapped.

They were upon him.


	2. Another Way

**The Dreadful End**

_A Mario AU Fanfiction_

By Shibuya Nobody

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to do this at the beginning of chapter one. Anyway, I do not own The Walking Dead or Mario, or any of their affiliates. Likewise, I understand the first chapter was almost exactly like the opening episode to "The Walking Dead" but that was just to establish the feel of the cross-over and introduce the mixture. Now, as the story progresses, it will take its own direction, separate from the plot of "The Walking Dead".

Also if you haven't check out the song "Ain't No Grave" by Johnny Cash. It's the "opening theme" for this fic! Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Another Way<p>

From every direction, they shambled forth. Jaws broken and dangling, oozing chunks of blood and flesh seeping forth from their visceral cavities…the walking dead had cornered Sheriff Mario. No longer did the feeling of safety come from the patrol car he sat in. Now…it felt like a trap. Caged, like some whimpering animal, Mario was out of moves. Exiting from the driver's side door would end in great consequence. Everywhere he seemed to look, the reanimated corpses of Toads and Koopas and Dry Bones dragged their feet towards the squad car.

However, Mario kept his cool. A bead or two of sweat rolled down his shining forehead, but other than that, he seemed collected. Reaching for the bag of guns in the back of the car, he pulled out a rifle. Making sure it was loaded and ready to fire, he hung the gun by his side. Keeping it close to his body, the sheriff wiggled his way into the backseat of the car. He was about to formulate a plan when the static of his radio buzzed about the interior of the car.

"Krrrsshh….krrrsshhh…h-hey you!" The voice on the other end of the radio cried.

Eyes lighting up, Mario inched forward. Grabbing the microphone with his right hand, he held it up to his bushy lips. Speaking into the device, he said, "Mamma mia! Someone's out there?"

"Is that you? You in the cop car?" The voice asked.

"It's-a-me!" Mario replied. The pressing theme of the situation at hand warranted no time to chuckle at his subconscious pun. Awaiting further direction from the voice, Mario held the microphone as if it were his savior.

"Looks like you've got a whole horde of them on your ass," the voice said.

"Y-you can see me!?" Mario shouted, surprised that someone was watching him. "W-where are you?" He needed to know where they were. If he was going to make a break for it, he'd have to run in their direction. The police force had taught him many things, but it was a common rule that there was safety in numbers.

"I'm in the castle," the voice replied. "There's no way you're getting over the moat unless…unless you swim it."

"That's the least of my concerns," Mario shot back. "Swimming across the moat will be no problem. But…how do I get up to it?"

"The horde is advancing on the car," the voice supplied, reiterating knowledge Mario already possessed. "You're going to have to see how far you can get with the car."

"The crowd is too thick!" Mario exclaimed. "It won't work!"

"It's the only shot you have!" The voice screamed. Mario could feel the passion behind their voice. He couldn't quite place it, but it seemed as if he knew the voice from some time before all of this. It had probably been a long time since whomever this was had seen a fellow human…or so Mario thought. Nodding, Mario had to agree. He would never make it on foot. He had to try his chances with the car.

Crawling back up to the driver's seat, Sheriff Mario put his foot on the brake. Turning the ignition, he switched to the gas pedal. In one swift movement, he put the patrol car in drive. Slamming his foot down on the gas, he rocketed forward. Most of the zombies had made their way around the side of the car, but there were plenty in his path. He ran over heads, grinding down skulls with the force of his tires.

Crimson stains exploded like water balloons onto the surface of the car. Mario made it close to the moat, but not near enough to escape via the driver's door. The car stopped. He had exhausted its remaining force. With a clear enough path ahead of him, Mario knew what he needed to do.

Grabbing the rifle, he turned it backwards. Slamming the butt of the gun into the windshield, he shielded his eyes from the shattering of glass. Tiny shards of the material exploded inward, but the force of the impact had caused most of it to spill out onto the hood. Knocking the perimeter of the glass aside with the gun, he had made a clear exit via the front window of the car.

However, the cacophony of busting glass had drawn the attention of the horde to the front of the car. Circling around, they created an even more hazardous path for the sheriff. Grimacing, he turned to look at the bag of guns. He would not be able to carry the bag, hold off the zombies, and make the jump into the moat.

He would have to leave the majority of his weapons behind.

Making sure the revolver was still strapped to his thigh, Mario turned to face the gun bag. He grabbed the extra ammunition for his rifle and revolver, and grabbed the assault vest as well. From his position, he was able to strap the vest into place around his body. In the grand scheme of things, it did nothing to help, but it did provide a more secure sense of safety.

Using the strap of the rifle to carry it on his back, Mario climbed out of the car and onto the hood. It took him a moment, but he could stand. Now, as he stood tall, he surveyed the sea of writhing dead before him. Grappling their hands all over the cop car, they strove to devour the sheriff. Moaning dismal cries of starvation, they reached forward towards the officer.

"May you all find peace," said Mario, removing the rifle from his back. Cocking the weapon, he turned it on the zombies. Firing, he shot, moved the bolt, fired, and continued along. Taking down zombie after zombie, Mario cried out in a rush of adrenaline. Down went the undead. Their limp bodies dropped onto the side of the car, beginning to pile up. Moving a substantial amount of them out of the way, he had created a clear enough path to make the jump into the moat.

At that moment, the door to the castle opened slightly. Diaphanous gleams of light poured forth from the slit in the edifice. Without wasting a moment, Mario leapt from the car, splashing into the dirty moat below. He seemed safe for now…

And then they reached up. Slimy, rotting hands. Rising up out of the murky water, the decaying limbs of the undead clawed for Sheriff Mario as he splashed about in the depths of the moat. With an outrageous gag on the tainted water, Mario clambered for the other side of the moat. The parade of outstretched arms grazed his shoulders as the legless bodies of the sunken zombies shambled against the moat floor.

He made it to the other side, breathing heavily. Rifle wrapped around his back and gun at his side, he sighed with a heavy exhalation of exhaustion. Trudging up the side of the bank, he nearly fell over when he reached the door. Lowering his head, he peered into the open door.

"Come on!" A voice shouted, egging him inside. Seeing as it was his only hope, Sheriff Mario consented. He entered the atrium of the castle, desperately hoping this search would be worth it.

Inside stood five individuals. Each one looked weary and battered with the new requirements of survival in this land. They each eyed Mario, unsure of what to say. Bringing his gaze to meet them, Mario revealed his face from the shadows cast by the threshold of the door.

"M-Mario?" A timid voice asked. The question was framed with recognition. A brotherly tone swept Mario off his feet. He knew this shy voice. In times of requirement, it could assume direction and command. It was the voice that had spoken to him on the radio...

"Luigi!" Mario cried, dropping his rifle. The two looked back at one another.

Luigi wore a green-tainted leather jacket over a black shirt. His jeans were ragged. His brown boots were scuffed with dirt and blood. His cap was missing, and his mustache was bushy. However, Mario knew this was his brother. The both of them stared at one another, and all Luigi could do was lift a finger and point as his brother.

"Ohohohoho!" Luigi laughed, pointing straight at Mario. Tears openly cascaded down his face. His whole body rocked with a mixture of elation, surprise, and relief. Before him, clad in a sheriff's uniform, bloody and broken, stood his brother. The brother he believed to have died at the outset of the infection. Mirth shook the room.

In the same manner, Mario grabbed his stomach. The sheriff shook with laughter. As Luigi had, he cried, his tears dripping onto the marble of the atrium floor. Both brothers shared the experience, laughing with a tremendous wave of emotions.

"Mario!" Luigi cried at last. "Mario, Mario, I thought you were dead!"

Mario crossed the arm, hugging his brother. He released, staring straight into Luigi's eyes.

"I thought you were dead," he replied. This whole time, he had been so focused on finding Princess Peach, that Mario had assumed the worst for everyone else. To think that Luigi was alive…it was simply too much to hope for. After Mario had become a sheriff, Luigi took over the family plumbing company. Since then, he and his brother had drifted apart somewhat. However, they were together now, and to be bound by blood in a time such as this was truly a miraculous gift.

"You two know one another or something?" A hulking simian asked. Mario had seen people such as this before. He was a monkey from Donkey Kong Island…in fact, he looked like their leader.

"M-Mario," Luigi said, expanding an arm to the four people behind him. "T-these are my friends. I want you to meet them."

"Donkey Kong," the primate said, shaking hands with the officer in red. "Just call me DK." DK opened his arms, bringing in a smaller primate who wore a red baseball cap.

"This is my son, Diddy," DK said, introducing the boy. Diddy shook hands with Mario.

"Nice to meet ya, Mr. Mario!" Diddy exclaimed, enthused about having met the famed hero.

"Luigi," someone said, shaking their head. "You never told us you knew the famous Mario!" It was the voice of a young girl. Mario turned to see a young female Toad, clad in all pink. Next to her was a regular Toad, whore wore a green flak jacket and rusty jeans.

"I'm Toadette," she said. "This is my brother…erm, Toad."

Mario smiled. He greeted both of them in turn.

"S-sorry about that," Luigi replied to Toadette rather timidly. "H-he…he's my brother. I…I thought he was dead." Luigi turned back to face Mario, wonder spreading across the irises of his eyes.

"H-how did you…how did you ever manage to find me? You…they said you died in the hospital after that tragic shooting!" Luigi cried, upset he had not known of the fate of his brother.

"I was in a coma," Mario explained. "I woke up just yesterday."

"T-this whole time…you've been knocked out?" DK questioned him. "S-so…you just learned the situation at hand?"

Mario nodded.

"Mario…," Luigi said, gripping the shoulders of his brother with both hands. "I…I don't have words for what I feel right now. To have you back by my side…it's something I never imagined would happen again."

"Nor did I," Mario replied, his eyes tearing up again. "When I learned of what had happened…I assumed everyone I knew was dead."

"Most are," Toad said, his voice broken and sad. "We haven't come across any other survivors outside of our group."

"It's…just the five of you?" Mario asked.

Luigi looked at his comrades and then back at Mario. His eyes filled with excitement and warmth.

"M-Mario…there's something I have to tell you," Luigi admitted. "The princess…she's alive."

Mario felt as if the wind had been knocked out his stomach. He gasped for air, his lungs expelling all means of it. Trembling, he looked into the eyes of his brother.

"W-where is she?" Mario questioned.

"T-that's, the tricky part," Luigi replied, bring the disconcerting news to Mario's ears. "She's back at our camp."

"You don't all live here?" Mario asked, unsure as to why they would not live within the fortified walls of the castle. The moat served as an excellent means of repelling the undead.

"N-no," Toad answered for Luigi. Beside him, Toadette's eyes clouded with fear. "Back when the infection hit…the castle was quickly overtaken. The princess was evacuated in time…but, the castle fell into the hands of…those…things."

Mario motioned for him to continue.

"Soon enough, the place was crawling with them. We're here on an expedition for our group…to see if we can reclaim the castle." Toad finished his explanation. "None of them have made it inside thanks to the moat...but the outside lawns are crawling with walkers."

"Unfortunately…the place is hopping with them," DK said, shaking his head. "We could get in just fine…but now, they've surrounded us. There's no escape route. Plus, we're running out of resources with each passing day."

"How long have you been here?" Mario asked.

"For a week now," Luigi answered, eyes forlorn. "That horde that almost got you is what's preventing us from leaving. There's one in the front, and one in the back."

After hearing their tale, Mario smiled. It seemed inappropriate, but he let out a raucous roar of laughter. The other five exchanged confused looks.

"Ohoho, I'm so sorry," Mario explained, wiping the tears from his eyes. "H-however, I know exactly how to get out of this place!"

"W-what!?" Everyone cried in unison.

"Tell us," Diddy implored, finally speaking up. He seemed the most frightened of them all.

"You see…it's going to sound a bit childish," Mario prefaced, blushing. "When the princess and I were first seeing one another…Toadsworth forbade her to leave the castle at night. So, what we planned to sneak past the old coot…was for her to sneak out of the castle via the pipes that run underground. If we can get down one of the abandoned tunnels far enough, there's a warp pipe that leads into Toad Town."

"Toad Town!?" Toadette cried. "Our camp is situated on the road in between Toad Town and Goomba Village!"

"This sounds all good and well," DK admitted. "Yet…how are we going to know there's no walkers inside of those tunnels. It's too dark in there…if there are, well, we'd be easy targets. The only weapons we have are the two guns Mario brought in with him."

"We'll have to send someone down to check," Mario answered. His voice was firm…the voice of a leader.

No one spoke up at first. Although it sounded crazy…it was the only plan that would work.

"I…I am the fastest," Diddy said finally. His father turned, eyes ablaze with worry and fear.

"Like hell you're going to…"

Diddy cut him off.

"Dad!" Diddy shrieked. "Mario is right….it's the only way. I'll go down there, and if trouble comes up…I can get out. Just trust me Dad, this is something I have to do."

"S-son…," DK replied, his voice trailing off. His eyes became misty with emotion.

"Diddy," Luigi spoke up. "Y-you don't have to do this, you know? I-I'm sure Mario can think of another way!"

"We've been trapped here for a week," Toad pointed out. "There's no other way. It's a blessing we've found Mario…but if his plan is the only way we're going to get out of here!"

"Toad is right," Diddy agreed. "I have to be the one to do this."

DK turned his eyes to Mario. They were full of trust and expectation.

"If anything happens to my son…," he began, but Mario held up a hand.

"I will be the first to go down there," Mario assured him. "If anything happens to Diddy…it's on me."

"S-so…it's decided?" Luigi asked. Everyone else nodded their heads, save DK, who kept one arm wrapped around his son.

"Alright then," Mario began. "Let's-a-go."

* * *

><p>Mario led the group to the back of the castle. Along the way, the strewn carcasses of the twice killed littered the floor. Smashed underneath toppled bookcases and fallen chandeliers, rotting cadavers oozed blood. Pinching their noses, the survivors rallied at the entrance to the underground tunnels.<p>

"You're absolutely certain there's a pipe down there?" Toad asked.

Mario laughed nervously.

"I…I never used the pipe," he explained. "However, this is all Peach said to me."

"You've never used the pipe!?" DK screamed. "To hell with this! How are we supposed to know there's anything down there?"

"Peach said so!" Mario yelled. "You think your princess would lie about something like this?"

"She's not our princess anymore," DK spat. The comment struck Mario's heart. Carrying respect for the woman inside of him, Sheriff Mario thought that no matter what befell the kingdom, as long as Princess Peach was alive, she was their ruler.

"Say it again," Mario dared. His words came out like ice cold venom, injecting themselves into DK's system like a viral pathogen. Meeting the officer's gaze, DK was about to retort when Diddy spoke up.

"It's worth the risk," he said, diverting his father's gaze from Mario.

"You can't be serious?" DK groaned out his question. "I'm not letting you go down there if this cop has no clue if there's even a pipe down there!"

"I'm going regardless," Diddy objected. "What else is there for us to do? Waste away until we either die of starvation or the bodies stack so high up in that moat that the walkers can waltz through our front door? Even if it's just a shot, we've got to take it!"

DK looked down at his son, pride swelling in his vision.

"You're a man…," he said, his voice breaking.

"D-dad," Diddy gushed. "T-this is hardly the time for that kind of talk."

DK slapped his son on the back, exerting a bit too much force.

"I always knew you'd make me proud!" He roared.

"So…are we doing this or what?" Toadette asked, her brother seconding the motion.

"Diddy?" Luigi questioned. "Are you sure this is alright with you?"

"I'm fine," Diddy said to the plumber. "I've got to be fine."

"When you go down there," Mario began his explanation, "You cry out if you see anything. I remember the princess saying it's not a long walk. If you find the pipe, come running back. If you run into trouble, shout, and your father and I will be down there in a flash."

"R-right," Diddy replied nervously, shakily nodding his head. He took one tentative step onto the ladder leading into the pipes below. Meeting eyes with his father, and then Mario, he nodded with resolve. Making the descent, the young simian disappeared into the abyss of darkness.

DK and Mario shared a look. Turning to his brother, Mario couldn't stop smiling.

"Luigi…," he began. "I know I've been a bad brother as of late, but is there any way you could forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Luigi asked. "I…I was the one who took over the family business and stop talking to you as much! I should be the one asking for your forgiveness!"

"We can sort out the family issues later," DK snarled. "You two have time to catch up. But right now…I might not ever see my son again."

The monkey stared down into the void, swallowing his pride. Mario and Luigi shared a mixed look with Toad and Toadette. Together, the five of them looked down into the abyss, wondering if Diddy would ever emerge.

* * *

><p>In the depths of the darkness, Diddy Kong stumbled about. His lips shook with fright as he took each tentative step. Unsure of what lay in the void before him, his bare feet touched the cold concrete ground. He shivered with dread.<p>

He could not see the hands that groped the wall before him. Tracing the wall as a guide, he laid his palms against the cold surface. He was right up against the wall, but he could not see it. The mystery of his journey troubled him. Diddy could not help but think that upon turning a corner some grisly horror would await him.

A slow groan arose from the abyss before him. Trembling, the simian became petrified with fright. As the sightless horror approached, he forgot all about the warnings Mario had given him. His feet froze to the concrete…he failed to scream.

Above the pipe system, DK grew impatient.

"It's been a while," the fatherly primate stated. "I say we go down."

"He hasn't screamed," Mario countered. "He said he would scream."

"Maybe he didn't have a chance to!" DK implored. Without waiting any longer, the bulky monkey grappled for the stairs. Hurrying down the ladder, he descended into the same darkness his son had.

"M-Mario!?" Luigi cried out, but his brother was already following DK. The two men disappeared, leaving just Luigi, Toad, and Toadette above the surface.

Down below, Diddy began to shake all over. He could hear the dismal moans of the walking dead grow louder. They grew in size and force, the coming group of warm bodies closing in on him. The scene was too dreadful to describe. Simply paralyzed by despair, Diddy could not make a move.

Just when he thought they would be upon him, someone grabbed him by the neck. Dragging him backwards, Diddy yelped, until he heard the familiar voice of his father.

"Why didn't you scream!?" DK hollered, his voice fraught with the mixture of worry and anger parents tend to carry.

"I…I got scared!" Diddy admitted, feeling entirely like a coward. DK grunted, shifting Diddy onto his back. With Mario by their side, they sped down the tunnels back the way they came. They eventually reached the ladder, and after helping Diddy and DK up, Mario made the climb.

Upon ascending, the three looked at the other three which awaited them.

"W-well?" Toad asked.

The men exchanged glances, looking to Diddy.

"T-there were walkers," Diddy explained. "I…I couldn't even see in front of me! I have no idea how many there could be."

"Can we take them out?" Toadette asked.

"With the lack of visibility," Mario mulled over the thought, "I doubt it."

"W-w-what are we gonna do!?" Luigi questioned. Although Mario loved his brother, Luigi tend have the tendency to be quite the coward sometimes. However, Mario had to come up with a new plan. Not just for his brother…but DK and his son…for Toad and his sister.

"You said there was a horde in the front and in the back?" Mario asked his brother.

"Yes," Luigi answered. "Escaping out in the broad daylight is impossible. Using the front and back exits would lead to…well, it wouldn't be pretty."

An idea dawned upon Mario.

"Come on," he motioned with his hand. "Let's go up to the roof."

Deciding to follow his lead, the band of five followed him up the cracking and dusty staircase. They traversed the holey and broken flight until they reached the top floor. From there, Mario let down a hatch that dropped down a small ladder. Ushering everyone up onto the red-tiled roof of the castle, Mario was the last to ascend.

Now on the roof, the six could see for miles. The battlements and terraces of Princess Peach's Castle ran for a long way in both directions. It had been opulent in its day.

"What are we doing up here, exactly?" Toad asked.

"Looking for cars," Mario answered. "I doubt all of the cars around the castle are out of gas. If we can get just one person to a large enough car, they can pick up everyone and we can make it out of here."

Understanding their new objective, everyone panned out along the roof. They scanned and scoured the areas spanning around the castle. After about five minutes of investigation, Luigi called everyone over to his area.

"There!" He cried, pointing a finger at a flower delivery van. It was a Mercedes Sprinter, painted pink with several rosy flowers as its decal. It looked quite laughable to use during the apocalypse, but it would fit all six of them. It was perfect.

"We don't even know if it has gas," DK countered. Mario was beginning to pick up on the ape's pessimistic nature. Turning to the simian, he was going to say something harsh when Luigi spoke first.

"It's…like Diddy said," Luigi explained. "We have to give it a shot! We're out of resources and food…we'll waste away in here!"

"He's right," Toadette concurred. "It's worth a shot."

"I'll be the one to go this time," Mario announced. The sheriff tipped his hat, confirming the statement before the others could oppose.

"B-but Mario!?" Luigi shrieked.

"It's alright," Mario tried to console his brother. "Diddy was brave enough to follow my orders, so it's the least I can do to pay him back."

Diddy nodded, giving Mario a thumbs-up. "You've got this," the younger simian said.

Toad and Toadette gave him weak smiles. The siblings were counting on him to make it back safely. Leading everyone back down to the main floor, Mario began to work out a plan.

The flower delivery van was parked a bit from the castle, but its position lined up with one of the stained glass windows on the first floor. Mario would smash the window, leap out of it, and break out into the space behind the castle. From there, it was a straight sprint to the car. Provided it was unlocked and running, he would swing up to the window where everyone else would jump out and get into the car.

It was all they had.

"We're counting on you," DK reminded the sheriff, who curtly smiled at the ape. Luigi handed Mario a chair from the room over. Nodding, Mario began his plan.

Luigi lay a hand on his shoulder.

"M-Mario?" He asked. "Just…don't do anything crazy."

"Come on Luigi," Mario said. "I promise…this will work."

He held the chair by its support frame. Raising it over his head, he smashed the window. In an explosion of glittering rainbow shards, the artwork shattered. Using the legs of the chair, he busted out the frame of remaining glass that could potentially cut him. With that done, he quickly leapt up into the empty frame.

The crescendo of smashing sounds had attracted the attention of the undead. Letting out miserable moans, they shuffled towards the window. Mario only had a limited window of time before they would be there. Jumping down off of the frame, he hit the pavement. Breaking into a sprint, he dashed over to the van.

From the busted out window, the five survivors watched him work. Together they prayed for his success.

Reaching the van, Mario frantically pulled on the driver's seat door. It was locked. Instinct kicking in, he checked the top of the front wheel. His hands wrapped around a key. Picking it up, he jammed the key in the lock. Opening the door, he hopped into the bright pink van as the zombies cornered the car.

He heard the dull thumps their bodies made against the back of the van. Praying, he shoved the key in the ignition. With a turn, the engine roared to life. Putting the car in reverse, he let out a cheer of excitement as he ran over the throbbing bodies of the walking dead.

Checking the gas tank, he thanked the heavens as he noticed the gauge resting on full. The delivery van must have been abandoned at the outset of the apocalypse. Having backed up a considerable amount, Mario could now see the shining faces of his brother and the four others. Putting the car in drive, he floored the gas pedal.

Swerving in front of the window, he idled the car and unlocked the doors.

"Go!" DK commanded. Everyone hopped out of the window, throwing open the doors. Luigi slid into the passenger seat while DK ensured the other three got into the van. The arms of the undead reached for them, growling with a menacing hunger. Looking at the zombies with sadness and fear, DK followed the others into the van, slamming the door shut. With everyone in, Mario turned the wheel and slammed the gas again.

The van roared with triumph. The survivors peeled out into the road, tearing up the dirt and gravel as they zoomed away from the castle. Toadette began to give Mario directions to their camp from here. As they sped away, they all shared looks of victory and celebration.

They were on their way to what served as a ramshackle home. However, none of that mattered to Sheriff Mario. He had his brother again, and soon, the princess would be by his side.

It didn't matter to him if the world had been swallowed by this awful infection. As long as he had those he cared about, he felt as if he could accomplish anything. With a new set of allies, Mario smiled. Things were alright…

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>MetaKnightRoxMySox: I don't think I've ever tried a crossover...so no! XD We'll see if Fawful is a character :3<strong>

**Veritas-Dark Truth: Thank you so much! You're always so kind in your reviews :D**

**MariYoshBowsFan: Thanks :3 I try! Writing like the mural you described is kind of difficult, so I hope achieved the same effect this time.**

**BoomShroom: Yes, I was heading in that direction with the characters! Obviously, Luigi must serve as Mario's brother, but I'm taking different ideas than most. Wario being good...DK and Diddy being father/son instead of brothers...those kind of things. Also, Mario only knows Peach and Luigi, everyone else he hasn't encountered before. So, it's interesting to see how they interact when everyone hasn't played tennis and partied before XD. Thanks!**


	3. Reunion

**The Dreadful End**

_An AU Mario Fanfiction_

By Shibuya Nobody

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Reunion<p>

Rattling like a cornered snake, the pink delivery van trundled down the dusty roads of the Mushroom Kingdoms. Behind the wheel, Mario looked out at the land before him. The air was thick with misery, the shrubs and plants dotting the landscape were thirsty. In the absence of its inhabitants, the world was dying.

They carried on for some time like this. The van jostled as it dove through potholes, rising with bumps and falling with hills. Every once in a while they'd pass a walker. Shambling on the side of the road, jaws open with a primal hunger, the terrible creature would lunge for the van but be quickly outrun by the machine.

"We're nearing the camp," Toadette said, speaking the first words murmured in some time. Luigi turned, facing her. Running a hand down his mustache, he simply nodded. Receiving more direction from Toadette, Mario turned off the main road. The van rounded a sylvan corner, brushing up against hanging branches and mossy leaves.

"This is it," she said. Before them sat a bustling camp. At least thirty people were working, their clothes dirty and brows covered in sweat. Clotheslines hung in the wind, the clothes flapping like welcoming flags. Tents for sleeping had been erected, and there was an ashen fire ring surrounded with camping chairs. To the right of all of this was a small RV, someone atop it at present performing lookout duty with the assistance of some binoculars.

Mario parked the van, drawing the attention of everyone in camp. Opening the passenger door, Luigi stepped out into the sunshine.

"They're back!" Someone shouted. A wave of joy surged throughout the camp. Mario could see relief on the faces of the survivors. Soon, DK and Diddy, along with Toad and Toadette, exited the van. They joined Luigi in regrouping with the camp. Smiles were plentiful among everyone.

Mario sat behind the driver's seat, waiting…watching. He was looking for a certain someone. Suddenly, she stepped into the light. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail in order for her to work. A black tank top was concealed beneath a blue flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Dirty jeans hugged her legs, and running shoes enclosed her feet. In this light…she was no monarch…but she was definitely Peach.

Mario opened the door, shakily stepping out onto the dirt and leaves of the forest floor. As he closed the car door, the sound of the slamming metal drew the attention of all. Peach, busy with Luigi and the other returning survivors, turned her head at this. Her wide, blue eyes met with Mario's. Her face paled, and her legs grew weak. With a cry of ecstasy, she sunk to the floor. Moans consisting of a mixture of disbelief and jubilation filled the air. It was a haunting chorus…a sound only someone familiar with loss could make.

The others turned their heads, noticing Mario. In an instant, the sheriff burst forward, sliding onto the ground and wrapping his arms around Peach. She grappled for his shoulders, folding her arms around him in between her cries. She sobbed openly into his chest, her tears staining his uniform.

"…Is that?" Someone asked, pointing at Mario. Luigi turned, facing the camp.

"Everybody! This is my brother," Luigi said, extending his arms to the sheriff and the wailing princess.

"Mario."

Mario looked up, holding the princess in his arms. He scanned the faces of the crowd, his jaw dropping slightly. He recognized one of the faces immediately.

"I'll be damned," a gruff voice barked out. Stroking his double chin, Wario parted the crowd. The porky policeman stood in between the group of survivors and Mario and Peach. With a trembling hand, he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"It's really you, huh?" Wario asked. Mario rose, helping Peach to her feet.

"T-t-they said you…they said you had died," Peach spoke, her voice fractured with emotion. Mario turned his gaze to her.

"They were wrong," he said with a picaresque sense of heroism. His comment made Peach swoon for but a moment when Wario spoke out.

"I…I checked the hospital," Wario admitted. "The paramedics and doctors said no one was to leave. When the hospital was overrun, I assumed you had died inside of it."

At this comment, Peach turned. Her eyes bore into Wario's soul. They were filled with malice.

"You…y-you assumed?" She asked. The air grew thick with tension. Not wanting to endure the coming storm of feelings, most of the crowd dissipated, turning to Luigi to discuss the work that had been done and still needed to be completed.

Mario took Peach by the hand, rubbing it tenderly.

"I am so glad…that you are alive," he said, his eyes brimming with emotion. Peach turned to him, the color draining from her cheeks. For the moment, her anger with Wario washed away. From Peach's side, Mario met Wario's gaze. He broke off from the princess, shaking hands with his old partner.

"You…the princess, my brother…it's such a blessing all of you are alive," Mario said. "You have been looking after Peach, no?"

"We're all doing our best," Wario said, trying to cover up any responsibility.

"No, no," Mario said twice. "Thank you, Wario. I know you did all you could for me back in the hospital. All that matters now is that I'm safe."

"M-Mario!" Luigi cried, waving his brother over to meet the survivors of the camp zone. Mario bid Wario goodbye, turning back to Peach and giving her a tender hug and a kiss on the cheek before meeting with Luigi under the tented canopy.

"You have to tell him," Wario said at once, turning to Peach. He twiddled with his zig-zagged moustache, looking rather grim as he spoke.

"You said he was dead!" Peach spat with an acidic tone.

"I thought he was!" Wario said back, his voice sounding pleading. He looked penitent. "I went to that hospital," Wario snapped, "and they said everyone was being evacuated or they were already gone! I tried to get through, Peach!"

She looked at him, meeting his gaze.

"You told me he was gone," she tried to reason. "That's the only reason why…"

"Why what?" He asked, cutting her off. "Don't say that's the only reason why! You've said plenty of things to me to make a man stake his life out for you!"

"Don't say that so loud!" Peach cried crossly. "It doesn't matter anymore! Mario's back, so you leave me and him alone, you hear me?"

Stepping forward, Wario grabbed her arm. He dragged her in close, whispering into her ear.

"You listen to me," he whispered between grinds of his pointy teeth. "You can't just wave your hands and make all of this disappear. Either you tell him, or I will."

She wrenched her arm away from him. Without a word, she cradle the arm in her other hand, shooting Wario a malicious glare as she walked over the canopy tent. Inside, Mario was talking to a group of people.

"Peach!" Mario cried out, sweeping over to the princess. His eyes were alight will love and glee. He had found a community of survivors, his brother, his old partner…and now he had found his love.

Before Peach could say anything in reply, Mario took her by the hand and brought her over to the group, resuming the discussion he was having.

"You sure there were no identifiable exits?" A brown-shelled paratroopa asked. This was the person Mario had seen keeping lookout over the camp on top of the RV. He wore a mailbag around his shoulder, and kept goggles around his eyes.

"This is Parakarry," Luigi introduced Mario to the lookout.

"Nice to meet you," Parakarry said, shaking Mario's hand. "You sure did us a favor getting them out of there. We were certain they were all gone!"

"Parakarry!" A pink bob-omb cried out. "There's no need to talk about such things. We should be glad they're back, not focus on what could have happened."

"And this here is Bombette," Luigi said to Mario, introducing the pink bob-omb the red clad sheriff.

A lanky man in a dark purple coat stood in the corner. Next to him stood an odd-looking creature. She seemed to be some sort of species from Dinosaur Land.

"This Waluigi, and this is Birdo," Luigi introduced the two to Mario. "This group is five here, Parakarry, Bombette, Waluigi, Birdo, and myself, we manage the protection of the camp."

"Which is hard to do without any real weapons," Waluigi commented, the toothpick in between his teeth bobbing as he talked.

"That's why we have to go back!" Mario said in adjunction. "I was forced to leave my squad car behind, but inside of it…is a bag filled to the brim with guns and ammunition."

"We can't risk it!" Parakarry cried. He was a bit older than everyone else there, so it was only natural he'd be cautious. "Luigi said the place was crawling with walkers!"

"M-Mario?" Peach asked, her delicate voice drawing his attention.

"Yes, princess?" Mario asked her. Everyone slightly recoiled at his formal address. Peach blushed, but she didn't fix his speech.

"You're not thinking about going back to the castle, are you?" She asked him. "You saw how overrun it's become."

"We have to try," Mario said in reply. "Without those weapons, we're lame ducks."

"This camp is safe," Parakarry argued. "Behind us is a valley with a lake. No walkers can come up from that direction. The forest around us is natural…it was never once populated. The chances of walkers coming here are slimmer than anywhere else!"

"But what if they do?" Mario countered. "There's just the tiniest chance something goes awry…and then what!? I know I've just arrived here…but…we need those guns!"

"We've been doing just fine without them!" Parakarry recoiled.

"Enough!" Luigi cried out, breaking his normally timid nature. One thing about Luigi was that he hated a quarrel.

"The guns could come in handy," Luigi consented. "I vote we send a team to retrieve them."

"I'll go!" Mario volunteered. "I know where the car is, and where the guns are inside of it."

"Count me in," Waluigi said.

"Me too," Bombette chimed. "It'll do me some good to get out of this camp."

"I'll see if DK wants to come along. I need someone else who knows the area," Mario said. He left the tent, ready to get back out there. Nervous for his sake, Peach quickly followed him out. Parakarry shook his head, displeased with this turn of events.

"If you need me," he snapped, "I'll be doing my job."

He picked up his binoculars, stomping out of the tent.

"Don't worry about him, Luigi," Birdo said soothingly. "He's just nervous for everyone, is all."

"T-thanks, Birdo," Luigi said, smiling at the pink dinosaur.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get you some food. You've done a lot of work." She batted her eyelashes at him, leading him out of the tent. Sighing, Luigi did his best to look cheery as he followed her out.

* * *

><p>"We'll be right back," DK promised his son. "Mr. Mario needs me for this important mission. Now you sit tight with Miss Flurrie, alright?"<p>

"Promise you'll come back?" Diddy asked him, an elderly wind spirit patting him on the back as he spoke.

"I promise," DK said, clasping Diddy's hand at kissing the top of it. He hugged his son goodbye, following Mario and the others to the pink delivery van.

"Alright," DK said. "Let's do this."

"Oi! Wait for me!" Toadette cried out, waddling up to the van. "You'll need someone who knows the way, right? Or do you mean to tell me you memorized the route to the castle from all the way out here?"

"Hey Toadette!" Toad cried out. "Be careful, ok?"

"You know me," Toadette said with a wink. "Careful is my middle name!"

Toad rolled his eyes, hugging his sister farewell. He knew they'd be back…he just knew it.

"Are we ready?" Mario asked his team. Waluigi, Bombette, DK, Toadette, and he were bound to return to the castle grounds. If they could retrieve those guns…they'd be safer against the threat of this new world.

"Mario!" Peach cried out, running up to meet him. "I told you this wasn't safe! You've just gotten back, and now…"

"Peach," Mario said, grabbing her shoulders. "Everything's gonna be fine. Don't worry about me. Now that I know you're safe…I won't be worried about you."

"But I will be worried about you," she retorted. "How do I know if you're going to come back alive?"

"This is something the camp needs," Mario protested. "If I can do this for them, it'll be a way to repay everyone for taking such good care of you."

"You've always been such a hero, Mario," Peach said, calming down at last. She pecked his cheek.

"Come home safe," she ordered. Seeing them off as Mario clambered into the van. Waluigi turned the ignition, backing up out of the camp. Peach held up a hand to Mario, kissing two fingers and smiling weakly. She wished with all of her heart he would return to her.

It was a cold and broken world they lived in now…but they were going to scrape by for all they could. They were determined to survive.

* * *

><p>The ride to the castle was silent and grim. They knew the daunting task ahead of them. The only weapons they owned were Mario's rifle and his revolver. They had brought along the makeshift weapons they had recovered thus far, but a mere ax, shovel, and hammer weren't going to do. Mario gave his rifle to Waluigi. The lanky man was designated to cover Mario and DK.<p>

"Here's the plan," Mario began, assuming the lead once again. "DK and I, armed with my revolver and the hammer, are going to make a break for the car. Toadette and Bombette will use their binoculars to spot out any threats, which Waluigi will take down."

"Sounds simple enough," Waluigi said with a shrug, shouldering the rifle.

"We've got your back," Bombette said with a nod. "Do us proud, Mario."

The sheriff nodded, tilting his red hat forward. He shared a look of confidence with DK. The ape smiled, signaling he was up to the task. It was important for them to retrieve these guns.

On his count, he and DK advanced towards the car. They had parked on the outskirts of the castle grounds, but Mario had visited this place many times. He knew what direction to go to round the moat and locate his squad car. From the bushes they were hiding behind, he and DK could easily see the car.

"It's surrounded by walkers," DK pointed out. The simian's words spoke true. The patrol car was flanked by scores of undead Toads and Koopas. A pack of hungry Dry Bones' congregated by the moat. Mario shuddered at the thought of the moat. The last time he had fallen into it had been when those slimy hands arose to drag him under.

Vanquishing the thought from his mind, the sheriff turned to his comrade.

"Waluigi will pick them off, and we have weapons," Mario said. Despite his strong words, this would be the first time Mario engaged the zombies directly. He had run over a horde with the squad car, but he had yet to fight them head on. However, the gun bag was a necessity. He had to bring it back to the camp ground.

"Go!" Mario hissed, breaking forth from the overgrowth. He and DK charged forward, making a direct line for the patrol car. Roaring, DK menacingly held his hammer, prepared to bash in the oozing skulls of the undead. Drawn by the noise, the hoard of walkers turned to face the hero and his ally.

The first shot from atop the delivery car rang out. Surprising both Mario and DK, Waluigi was a good shot. The stringy man took down walkers left and right, blasting bullets into their spongy skulls. Their skeletons had decayed with rot…taking them down was easy. Unclipping his revolver, Mario made sure six bullets sat in the chamber.

While DK cried out in berserk rage, Mario fired away. The zombies approached with mouths agape and arms outstretched. Moaning with proverbial hunger, they reached for the pair of the living. Taking down walker after walk, Mario and his allies were making ground.

"They're in the back seat!" Mario shouted, noticing DK had moved closer to the squad car than he. The ape, turning his back to the horde, wrenched open the door to the car while Mario covered him. Firing at the undead, Mario cursed under his breath as the revolver ran out of shots.

Struggling to remove the hefty gun bag from the back of the car, DK winced in a mixture of pain and worry. From afar, Waluigi was doing his best to take down the walkers after Bombette and Toadette spotted them. However…the horde thickened. Despite their efforts, Mario and DK were in trouble.

As DK struggled to reach the gun bag, Mario realized he didn't have enough time to reload. Coming around the side of the squad car was a growling Toad…or what looked like one, at least. His cap was a rotten purple and green, his eyes hollow orbs of nothingness. His teeth were coated in blood and black ooze, and he shambled forth with one purpose.

To eat.

Seeing there was no way he could reload before the zombie reached the struggling simian, Mario turned the revolver backwards in his hands. Letting out a cry, the sheriff charged the Toad, pistol-whipping the zombie in the cranium. With a final groan, it sunk to the ground. Grabbing DK's shoulder, Mario wrenched the ape forward. Out of breath, DK clutched the gun bag around his shoulder.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Mario cried. As he and DK bolted for the bushes, Waluigi shot down any approaching zombies. They fell like dominoes, crashing to the ground with moans of starvation. Bombette and Toadette waved for them to return to the van. Sliding down off the top of the vehicle, Waluigi threw himself into the driver's seat. Toadette rushed to the door, sliding it open for Mario and DK.

The duo practically dove to get into the car. Jumping in, Bombette and Toadette slammed the doors shut just as the dull bodies of the undead threw themselves against the metallic structure. Turning the ignition, Waluigi floored the gas pedal. With a groan, the delivery van lurched forward. They peeled away from the castle, this being the second time for Mario, DK, and Toadette. In the back, DK opened the bag of guns, breathing hard.

Inside was the point of their mission. Rifles, shotguns, and handguns galore. Boxes of ammunition, scopes, extra magazines, stocks, straps, everything they needed to outfit themselves for an apocalyptic warzone was included in the bag. Smiling, DK looked up at Mario.

"That was close," was all the former plumber could say. Despite having just woken up to this new reality, he was as serious as ever. Mario never viewed his adventures as theatric or heroic. They were missions…they were his job. He had a duty to the kingdom…and he would see it fulfilled.

* * *

><p>They rode in silence for the rest of the way. When they pulled up into camp that evening, Parakarry had already spotted them from afar with his binoculars. Stepping down from the RV, he greeted the pink van. Out emerged Mario and his allies, greeting those who had gathered to welcome them. Throwing her arms around Mario, Peach kissed his cheek in relief. It felt like a warm homecoming…despite the perilous world they lived in. At any moment…it could all come crashing down.<p>

But, for the time being…things seemed nice. They had retrieved the bag of guns, but there was more than that. Now that they were protected…Mario could really enjoy the lives he had thought he'd lost. Luigi…Wario…Peach, they were all alive. Additionally, he had new allies. DK and his son…the sharpshooter Waluigi…Toad and Toadette…even crotchety Parakarry. This was his family.

And he'd die protecting them. To the last drop of blood, he would protect these people. The world may have gone to hell…but Mario wasn't going to go down without at least making a dent in the unstoppable hordes of nightmares. Despite everything, this was their world…and they were going to take it back.

Or die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, sorry for the short chapter, but it was really just supposed to be Mario and Peach's reunion and them going back for the guns. Next chapter, a lot more is going to happen. But some chapters will be shorter than others, so just enjoy the ride :D<strong>

** Thanks for reading! Also, thanks to those who favorite, follow, and review!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**

* * *

><p><strong> YinWriter: Thanks so much! It means a lot that you also constantly appreciate my work. You're always pretty loyal, so I appreciate that in return.<strong>

** Nicole Peach: Thank you! You always review my stories, but I love reading all of your questions and concerns. Thanks for the kind words…they really motivate me to write more :D**


End file.
